


Reasons of Presence

by tielan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: The traditions of Wakanda are heavy, and in these changing times, T’Challa is always and constantly aware that if the armour of the Black Panther weighs down upon his shoulders, it will be that much heavier with the weight of crown and kingdom added to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The Stark Industries representative to Wakanda is a woman.

T’Challa is not surprised, Ms. Potts has been very proactive in reaching out to other women of power and influence in all spheres – business, security, political. And employing an individual like Maria Hill, former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and allegedly Nick Fury’s left-hand-woman, would be a net gain to any organisation.

“Resourceful, intelligent, and not afraid to make enemies,” says Okoye, reviewing the data on Ms. Hill as the head of T’Challa’s security detail. “I like her already.”

“I should have been more surprised if you did not.”

Okoye eyes him. “She’s your type.”

T’Challa has known Okoye all his life, the daughter of one of his mother’s oldest friends. As a playmate, she has been privy to his foibles and failings ever since they were old enough to squabble. As the head of his personal security detail, she has been intimate in nearly all aspects of his life and living. And as a member of the the _Dora Milaje_ – the ‘Beloved Ones’ of the Wakandan Prince – she has a vested interest in who he beds.

Occasionally, she has a rather more forward attitude towards his lovers than might be expected of a prospective wife. Then again, it is not unknown for Wakandan royalty to employ a more...open...attitude towards the matters of the bedroom than the traditional Eastern or Western royalties.

And Okoye is, in this instance at least, correct.

Watching the woman in the video wait patiently as she’s interrogated by the Senate Committee regarding S.H.I.E.L.D, answering the questions in clear, calm tones that somehow both make the answers quite relevant and yet also manage to convey her utter boredom with this idiocy, T’Challa thinks that a woman with this kind of patience, this kind of intensity, would be a challenge to engage.

“That is not why she comes to Wakanda,” he reminds Okoye.

Still, two days later, as T’Challa walks into the receiving lounge where he meets guests of significant import, she rises from her seat on the lounge, and the inclination of her head is as graceful as any royalty he’s ever met.

“Ms. Hill, I presume?”

“Your Highness.” One hand is held out for a handshake, and T’Challa clasps it, the light callouses on her hand press against his skin as her eyes meet his. “Ms Potts is grateful for the forebearance you’re extending to Stark Industries given its...difficult history with your country.”

“A tactful way of putting it. Please, be seated again.”

“Thank you. It’s true the Starks are not and have never been particularly tactful,” she concedes with a faint smile. “However, Ms. Potts has been working to change the tenor of the company’s interaction with many bodies – both nationally and internationally. Which I’m sure you’d have noticed before you agreed to receive her representative.”

“It did come to our notice.” The arguments were long and difficult, and T’Challa disagreed with his father on this matter – but then, T’Chaka had seen his father deal with the fallout from Howard Stark’s theft of the vibranium and the recriminations and arguments and politics that had erupted in Wakanda because of it.

In the end, that theft had kept Wakanda out of the Second World War – wary not only of Germany’s Reich and its Hydra offshoot, but also of the Allies. Those self-same countries that proclaimed their dedication to truth, liberty, and justice had done nothing during the Italian invasion of Ethiopia – _nobody important, nothing worth considering, only negroes, only savages_ the newspapers had rustled in dismissal of an ancient and proud civilisation.

T’Challa’s grandfather had closed Wakanda to the outside world, unsure of whom to trust, unwilling to risk his people with the Allies when they had forsaken Ethiopia. T’Chaka had kept his father’s faith and those borders had remained closed to international corporations – until now.

After New York, after the destruction of S.H.I.E.L.D, with the world in turmoil and nationalism on the rise, King T’Chaka decided that Wakanda could not stand aside and just hope for the best. They must get involved, be active in the world.

 _Great changes can be achieved by the movement of the small rudder,_ is the old Wakandan aphorism.

T’Challa supposes the invitation of a Stark Industries representative to the country is not exactly a small gesture, but then, Wakanda has the strength and social capital to be a power in a world that is rapidly fragmenting.

 _Start the journey in full understanding of where it may take you_ , said his father’s closest advisor, quoting an old aphorism.

He considers this the start of Wakanda’s journey back into the world.

But even a large journey begins with small steps – such as the polite conversation of diplomats and professional people.

“How was your flight in? I trust your pilot was well able to handle the matter of the weather cell off the West African coast?”

“The flight was good. I’ve had worse.”

Of course, T’Challa remembers, this woman was once Nick Fury’s second-in-command. “You flew the plane yourself?”

“Until we reached the African coast,” and the timbre of her smile changes, shading towards amused appreciation. “I wanted some time in the cockpit, and this gave me an opportunity I don’t get so often anymore.”

“Between reporting directly to the CEO of Stark Industries and dealing with the Avengers, your job would be an exacting one. Wakanda appreciates the time that you have taken from your work to come and represent Stark Industries.”

“And Stark Industries appreciates your forbearance in accepting a representative on their behalf, given the history between the Starks and Wakanda.”

“My father believes that it is always wise to forgive, but never wise to forget.”

She only inclines her head, graceful as a queen. “A foresightful ruler.”

“For many years to come, so we hope.” The traditions of Wakanda are heavy, and in these changing times, T’Challa is always and constantly aware that if the armour of the Black Panther weighs down upon his shoulders, it will be that much heavier with the weight of crown and kingdom added to it. But tomorrow is not yet and may never be, so T’Challa is going to focus on the now. “And hopefully in that time, we will work out an agreement with Stark Industries to our mutual benefaction.”

“That,” says Ms. Hill courteously, “is Ms. Potts’ wish, and why I’m here.”

 


End file.
